Trithereon
In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Trithereon is the god of Individuality, Liberty, Retribution, and Self-Defense. His holy symbol is the Rune of Pursuit, which resembles the triskelion (a symbol resembling a three-armed fylfot/swastika).Brown, Anne. Greyhawk Player's Guide (TSR, 1998) Publication history ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition (1977–1988) Trithereon was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #68 (1982).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #68 (TSR, 1982) Trithereon was subsequently detailed in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983),Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) and in Greyhawk Adventures (1988).Ward, James M. Greyhawk Adventures (TSR, 1988) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition (1989–1999) Trithereon was one of the deities described in the From the Ashes set (1992), for the Greyhawk campaign,Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992) and appeared again in Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (1998).Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (TSR, 1998) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Trithereon is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.0 edition (2000–2002) Trithereon's role in the 3rd edition Greyhawk setting was defined in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.5 edition (2003–2007) His priesthood is detailed for this edition in Complete Divine (2004). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition (2008–2014) In 2007, Wizards of the Coast announced that with the upcoming release of the fourth edition of Dungeons and Dragons, the Greyhawk campaign setting would be brought to a close. As Trithereon belonged exclusively to the Greyhawk setting, he was not included in any official 4E publications. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition (2014–present) Trithereon is mentioned as being part of the Greyhawk pantheon in the fifth edition of the Player's Handbook.Wizards RPG Team. Player's Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2014) Description Trithereon is depicted as a young man with red-gold hair, tall and well-built, wearing a chainmail shirt with clothes of blue or violet. He is armed with three magic weapons: a sword named Freedom's Tongue; a spear called Krelestro, the Harbinger of Doom; and a scepter known as the Baton of Retribution. Trithereon often appears with three summoned animals which serve him without question: Nemoud the Hound, Harrus the Falcon, and Carolk the Sea Lizard.*Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). Relationships Trithereon is a foe of evil and oppression. His love of freedom sometimes causes him to come into conflict with other good deities, such as Pholtus and Heironeous. Bralm hates Trithereon for his promotion of individualism. He is a strong ally of the quasi-deity Krovis, and he is allied with Kurell and Pelor as well. Trithereon is pleased with Lydia's philosophy of individual empowerment through learning. Realm Trithereon's realm in the first layer of Arborea is called the Forking Road – it exists as part of every road on the layer, granting visitors a glimpse of the major paths in their lives. Dogma Trithereon's dogma is described as follows: "All deserve life and the ability to choose their own place in the world, and those who would place others in shackles or control them with oppressive laws must be toppled. Train the common folk to defend themselves and their property should another wish to take their freedoms. If you are wronged, you have the right to exact vengeance yourself, especially if none will help you." Clergy and worshippers Trithereon's clerics are rugged individualists, never afraid to question authority. Those in cities instruct commoners in self-defense and recruit like-minded rogues and rangers for the cause of individual liberty. Those in rural areas act as scouts or spies against despotic lords or murderous nonhumans. Both sorts keep close watch on Lawful religions lest they become too powerful. The Summoner's clerics travel far and wide in search of those in need of their help. Those who venerate Trithereon strive for liberty for themselves and others. His clerics work fervently to end tyrannical regimes or free those in slavery. Followers of Trithereon must often travel in secrecy to avoid harassment from those in positions of power. It is said by some that no ruler ever feels entirely secure when a shrine to Trithereon lies within his borders. Other orders The Knights of the Chase are closely linked with the church of Trithereon.Broadhurst, Creighton. "Champions of Vengeance". Dragon #297 (TSR, 2002) Temples, holy days, and rituals Trithereon had a temple in the River Quarter of the city of Greyhawk, described as being a stout building with a low tower. Trithereon's following is not large, but causes disproportionate trouble for the Directing Oligarchy, Lord Mayor, and Constable; the religion is on the brink of being officially banned if its activities are not restricted. The temple's one prize is a huge golden bell, which rings hourly on Godsday and at sunset on all other days. The bell is protected by wall of force spells. Artifacts and relics Trithereon's best known artifacts are his sword, Freedom's Tongue; his spear, Krelestro; and the Baton of Retribution, his scepter. References Further reading *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gygax, Gary, and Frank Mentzer. The Temple of Elemental Evil (TSR, 1985). *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 – "Gods of Oerth" Category:Greyhawk deities